A Hero's Dealing
by PoetryPeaches
Summary: This is the sequel to A Hero's Memorial, we find out just how our Birds are dealing with the loss of one of their own
1. Default Chapter

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 1  
  
Dinah Lance signed quietly gazing at the school before her. This was the last place she wanted to be right now, but this is what Barbara would have wanted, she would have wanted her to keep going with her life, so she did. She walked to the auditorium ignoring the looks of pity she was sure she was receiving. She could practically hear the whispers now; their faces said it all, she knew what they were thinking: "There goes Dinah Lance, Ms. Gordon, the teacher that died, that was her legal guardian, she's an orphan."  
  
"You're not an orphan," Gabby said walking up, as if she could read Dinah's thoughts.  
  
"I never said I was," Dinah snapped, still walking down the hall to the auditorium.  
  
"You were still thinking it," Gabby argued, "you've still got Helena, she'll take care of you, don't let anyone tell you you're an orphan or that you're alone because you're not."  
  
Dinah sighed again, "I still don't see why I had to come, and I heard all this stuff at the funeral."  
  
"The school just wants to help Dinah," Gabby said, "they want to pay a tribute to one of the favorite teachers in this school, you should feel proud of her, and Dinah it wouldn't kill you to let people in, in fact it will probably kill you if you don't."  
  
"That advice Barbara would give, let people in," Dinah said sadly before getting bitter, "of course you wouldn't need to give me advice if Barbara weren't dead."  
  
"If Barbara would say it, then you know it's good advice," Gabby said choosing not to comment on Dinah's bitterness as they walked into the auditorium, "isn't Helena supposed to be here?"  
  
"She and Bruce had some legal stuff to take care of, they'll get here if they can. Reese and Alfred are here though, we can sit with them," Dinah explained waving to Reese before dragging Gabby over to sit down.  
  
The principal's speech was nice, but Dinah could tell he was working hard to keep it impersonal for the sake of the rest of the school. A few of the teachers went up to speak, they all had nice things to say, but it gave Dinah little comfort. A few of Barbara's old students had come to say things about her, one of them even planned to become a teacher like Barbara had, they all said that Barbara had really inspired them to do something with their lives. The last person to speak was Gabby, who talked about knowing Barbara through Dinah, and how wonderful she had thought Barbara was, also mentioning how she wished she could have known her more. Dinah stopped listening after Gabby's speech, the principal had stood back up and was talking about something they were going to dedicate in honor of Barbara. Some of the kids in Barbara's old class were getting video ready that they had made as a project in computer class, it was in honor of Barbara.  
  
Dinah was completely out of it though; in her mind she was replaying her life with Barbara. She was seeing the first time she had met Barbara and Helena, she was remembering Helena's hostility and Barbara's love and warmth. She was remembering how welcomed Barbara had made her feel, and how Barbara had always tried to help her no matter what. She remembered earlier that year when Barbara had excitedly announced that the paperwork was done and that Dinah was legally under her care. Barbara and Helena had thrown a party to celebrate, and officially welcome her to the family, Dinah remembered finally feeling whole. All her memories led up to the last time she had seen Barbara alive, and then finally to night when she had been just moments to late to save Barbara. She remembered rushing into the warehouse to save Barbara, to help her, she remember seeing Barbara's body lying on the ground, covered in blood. Then she remember the pain and sadness she felt from herself and others around her as they buried Barbara's body in the ground, seeing her one last time. Suddenly it was too much for Dinah; she just couldn't stay there anymore. Uncaring that Barbara's students were in the middle of a presentation Dinah took off for the exit without saying a word she needed to be alone.  
  
Driving to the docks behind the warehouse where Barbara died, Dinah sat down on a rock and stared out into the water, she had never felt so alone. Unable to control her tears any longer, Dinah finally began to cry, letting out the pain she had felt ever since she had found Barbara's body, ever since she lost her mentor. Looking out onto the water through her tears, Dinah saw a smiling Barbara reflected in the water. Dinah blinked hoping against hope that Barbara was back, and this was all a bad dream, but when she looked again there was no reflection, Barbara had just been a figment of her imagination, the Barbara she and Helena knew, was gone. 


	2. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 2

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do you really think you're capable of taking care of a teenager Ms. Kyle?" Marion Cannon, Dinah's social worker asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Helena said with a glare, "I love Dinah, I would do anything for her."  
  
"Ms. Kyle you are aware that while you're working at a bar and living in an apartment, you're not providing the best environment for Miss Lance to live in," Mrs. Cannon said snootily, she did not like the look of this girl.  
  
"Barbara left me her place, and jobs can be changed," Helena said with an icy glare, this lady was starting to piss her off.  
  
"I can personally vouch for my daughter, Barbara did a remarkable job with her and I am sure Helena will do a great job with Dinah. Besides as always my butler Alfred will be available to help them any time needed," Bruce Wayne spoke up, he may not have been there for Helena before, but if Barbara's death had taught him anything, it was that life is short, and he needed to make the most out of it.  
  
"My boyfriend Jesse Reese will be helping out too," Helena said, "he's a cop."  
  
"Ah yes," Mrs. Cannon said disapprovingly while thinking, 'I'll bet they're having premarital relations too, people these days, they have no morals.' "Well Ms. Kyle, since Ms. Gordon did leave Dinah to you, I have no reason to take her away from you, however, one wrong move and Dinah will be free from you faster then you will believe," Mrs. Cannon warned.  
  
"Barbara had faith in me Mrs. Cannon, I won't let her down, or Dinah," Helena said, "Barbara and Dinah have been my world. You may not think I'm capable of taking care of Dinah, oh hell even I don't think I'm capable of it sometimes, but I'm going to succeed, because that's what Barbara, and my mom taught me how to do."  
  
Helena got up and walked out of the room, while Bruce stayed behind. "My name is Bruce Wayne, that is my daughter, and Dinah is in her care, that's the way it has to be, that's the only way they will be happy. If you try and take happiness away from my daughter and Dinah, I will crush you like a bug Mrs. Cannon, and that's a promise."  
  
Bruce exited the office and found Helena talking on the cell phone Alfred had bought her for her last birthday. "What's going on?" Bruce asked worriedly when he saw the look on Helena's face.  
  
"It's Dinah, she's missing," Helena said, "Look I need you to go back to the Clocktower and help Alfred and Reese to get the Delphi working. Once you get it working let me know, Dinah's signal will be on there, I'm going to go look for her right now."  
  
"Shouldn't more than one of us go?" Bruce asked.  
  
"No I need to do this alone, Dinah needs me, just me, not you, not Alfred and not Reese, she needs me to find her. She needs me to take care of her," Helena said before taking off.  
  
As soon as Helena got outside she started running off to Dinah's favorite hangout places, waiting anxiously for any sign of Dinah, or any sign that the Delphi was working again. After about an hour, the situation was starting to look bleak, she had asked Gabby for any clue as to where Dinah had gone but Gabby couldn't think of anywhere that Helena hadn't already checked. As the sun started setting, it came to Helena; she hadn't checked the place that Barbara died. Calling Reese to tell her where she was going, Helena ran towards the docks. Ducking under the police tape, Helena walked into the warehouse, uncaring of any surveillance that may be hidden. Helena looked around hoping to see any sign that Dinah had been there, any sign that would lead her to her friend. That's when she noticed the back door, it was wide open, Helena stepped outside and sighed in relief. Dinah was there, sitting on a rock crying, she looked so helpless and full of grief, Helena knew the feeling. Helena walked over and stood behind Dinah, "come on kid, it's time to go home." 


	3. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 3

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.hehe I kinda forgot to mention this is the last posts  
  
~At the docks~ "What are you doing here?" Dinah asked when she saw Helena.  
  
"I came to find you," Helena said sitting next to Dinah, "we-I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry I just took off, but I needed some time alone," Dinah said standing up and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Look kid, it's okay if you want to be alone sometimes. And it's okay if you're angry, or sad, or whatever else is going through your head right now. But you can't let those emotions control you or your life, I did that once, and it was hell, I was suffering and I wouldn't let anyone in, and that just made it worse. Barbara got in though, and she helped me, and now I'm going to help you, we're gonna get through this Dinah, you and me, together, helping each other," Helena told Dinah, "this isn't something we do along.we stick together.that's the only way we'll get through this."  
  
"It's not fair," Dinah said suddenly her anger over Barbara's death returning.  
  
"I know," Helena said, "It's not fair, it's completely wrong that someone as wonderful as Barbara would die, but it happened Dinah, we have to get through this."  
  
"Why did she have to die?" Dinah shouted, "why did any of them have to die? It's not fair, it should be Harley lying dead in the ground right now, not Barbara it's not fair."  
  
"I know how you feel," Helena said calmly, trying to bury her own feelings of anger, she needed to help Dinah right now, not plan to get revenge, "I felt the same way when my mom died Dinah," Helena said, "I felt that way when Carolyn died and I feel that way now what Barbara is dead, okay you're not alone Dinah, I understand how you feel, you're not alone."  
  
~On top of the warehouse where Barbara died~ 'So the little bird and the cat want me dead do they,' Harley thought to herself as she watched Helena calm Dinah down, 'why don't we see if they can handle killing me then? They won't know what hit them,' Harley laughed quietly before disappearing into the night.  
  
~Back at the Clocktower~ "Don't either of you know how to work this thing?" Bruce asked irritably.  
  
"Barbara didn't exactly make a habit of giving us lessons on the Delphi," Reese said, "and she wouldn't let Helena within three feet of it without supervision."  
  
"Master Bruce I do believe you're underestimating Ms. Barbara's technical skills, and how very secretive she was about her precious Delphi," Alfred said.  
  
Helena and Dinah entered the Clocktower quietly and found Bruce sitting in a chair staring at the blank screen of the Delphi, Reese waiting for Bruce to do something, and Alfred dusting all the computer equipment. "You still haven't figured out how to work it," Helena said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Alfred ignored Helena and hugged Dinah, "nice to see you Miss Dinah, are you hungry?" Dinah shook her head no and watched as Alfred walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," Dinah said walking over and pushing a red button on the keyboard.  
  
Helena nodded, "I'm the most technically challenged person on the planet and even I know that to start a machine like the Delphi, the biggest key on the keyboard is always the way to turn it on, and I haven't used that computer since I was eighteen, do you know how many modifications she's made since then?" Dinah laughed for the first time in days, it was good to be home, maybe Helena was right, maybe they would get through this, maybe not.  
  
~Later that night~ "Is everything alright Miss Dinah?" Alfred asked.  
  
"It's better than before," Dinah said, "Helena and I had a long talk. She promised to help me with whatever I needed and I promised not to close up inside."  
  
"That's very good Miss Dinah," Alfred said, "it's something Barbara would be proud of, the two of you were her world, and she wouldn't want you being self-destructive, she'd want you to live."  
  
Dinah nodded, "thanks Alfred, goodnight.night Helena," she called out towards Helena.  
  
"Night kid," Helena called back, before turning back to the night sky surrounding the city of New Gotham.  
  
"That was a very impressive thing you did tonight Miss Helena," Alfred said, "taking full responsibility and going to look for Dinah yourself, I think you both needed that. I also think Miss Dinah needed to know for sure you would take care of her, ensuring that is something Barbara would have done."  
  
"I learned from the best," Helena said thinking of Barbara and Selina as she stared at the night sky, her mind wandering.  
  
"They're proud of you Miss Helena," Alfred said, "and so are your father and I. We're all very proud of you, don't you forget that."  
  
Helena nodded as Alfred walked away and smiled slightly taking in the calmness of the night, it was almost as if Barbara and Selina were with her, comforting her. Helena smiled slightly looking at the night sky once more before going back inside; she could have sworn she almost saw Carolyn, Barbara and her mother smiling down on her.  
  
~Meanwhile in a another part of New Gotham~ "I'll get that bird if it's the last thing I do, and I'll make the cat watch, Helena and Dinah will die at my hands," Harley swore in front of the people working for her, "I'll take New Gotham, it will be mine," she promised herself aloud before laughing evilly. 


	4. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 4

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 4  
  
~The next day in the Clocktower~ Bruce Wayne scowled hanging up the phone, "this is not good." "What's wrong?" Dinah asked coming out of her room, "where's Helena?"  
  
"Helena had some things to take care of at the bar," Bruce said, "and as for what's wrong, I just got some bad news."  
  
"What kind of bad news?" Dinah asked suspiciously.  
  
"One of my old contacts reported seeing a man that fits the description of Harley Quinzel's head follower right outside New Gotham. Originally we thought that Harley and the people working for her had left New Gotham after killing Barbara but it seems that they're still here after all," Bruce explained.  
  
"So what if she's here, we can capture her, we can make her pay," Dinah said.  
  
"It's not that simple Dinah," Bruce said, "We've got reason to believe Harley's going to go after Helena and you."  
  
"And that's different from the last time she was in town how?" Dinah asked her anger returning.  
  
"None of us are in the right state of mind for fighting Dinah," Bruce said calmly, "we're all grieving, especially you and Helena, this entire situation is making a turn for the worst. You can't fight crime properly after suffering a loss like the one you and Helena are suffering. That's why Barbara took time to train Helena after her mother died, that's why you weren't able to patrol after your mother died, you and Helena, we all need time."  
  
"I don't need time," Dinah snapped, "I'm fine, I know what I want, and that's justice, and I'm gonna get it one way or another."  
  
"I know what you're thinking Dinah," Bruce said, "I've been there, and so has Helena, but it's not that way to go."  
  
Dinah glared, "you don't know what I'm thinking, you don't know anything about me. Helena may not have said this to you yet, but guess what, I don't know you, and she doesn't know you. You weren't there for her then, and now you're just waltzing right back into her life and trying to take over."  
  
"I'm just trying to help Dinah," Bruce said, "you're right neither of you know me, and I wasn't there for her when I should have been. But I'm trying to now, I want to help, Barbara's death taught me that life is short, and I want to be a part of my daughter's life, I want to be a part of your life too Dinah."  
  
"I didn't ask for your help you know, neither did Helena, we would be fine without it," Dinah snapped.  
  
"Dinah calm down," Helena said walking into the Clocktower, it's okay he's just trying to help."  
  
"Do you know about Harley, did he tell you what his contact said?" Dinah asked, "did he tell you how she wants us dead?"  
  
Helena shook her head, "no he didn't but that's okay Dinah, don't worry about Harley I'll take care of it."  
  
"I'm not worried about Harley, I just want justice, I want her to pay," Dinah said.  
  
"I know and I understand," Helena said, "I want her to pay too. More than anything do I want her to pay for taking Barbara's life, and she will, one way or another she will pay."  
  
Dinah nodded, "good, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Right now.nothing," Helena said, "we've got to concentrate on other things."  
  
"Like what?" Dinah asked, "What is more important then taking down Barbara's killer?"  
  
"Making sure you don't get taken away," Helena said, "your social worker would love nothing more than to revoke my rights to guardian. I need to get a new job and you need to go back to school, once your social worker is off my back it will be easier."  
  
"I don't think Mrs. Cannon will be bugging you anymore," Bruce said, "She and I had a nice little talk."  
  
Helena gave him a little smile, "thank you, Dinah as for getting Harley we have to get the Delphi back to its former glory before we can do that. You still remember how to use it?"  
  
"A little," Dinah said, "she didn't teach me that much."  
  
"Whatever you know is more than the rest of us know," Helena said, "If you really want to get Harley, the Delphi needs to be working."  
  
Dinah nodded, "I'll work on it. So does this mean you're not gonna give up crime fighting?"  
  
Helena shook her head, "I couldn't give it up if I wanted to, which I don't it's a part of me now Dinah, it's not just something I can give up."  
  
"Do I have to give up crime fighting?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I need you to man the Delphi for now," Helena said, "I can't work without a partner from the inside. Maybe at some point you can go on patrol with me, but until we've got someone who can work the Delphi I need you here."  
  
Dinah sighed, "If I taught Alfred to use it could I patrol?"  
  
"I think Alfred has more important things to worry about," Bruce spoke up, "although, when the time is right, you can teach me and I will mane the computer while you two patrol.when the time is right."  
  
Dinah grinned, "thank you, I'm gonna go get started."  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Helena said.  
  
"It's fine, I'm getting a little old to chase after criminals don't you think? Besides, I remember that enthusiasm for patrolling, I understand," Bruce said, "but she's not ready yet."  
  
"She won't be ready unless she deals with Harley, I won't even be ready until I deal with Harley," Helena said, "not completely anyway."  
  
"It'll be fine," Bruce said, "you just have to keep your distance, you need time before you can go about destroying Harley, we all need that time."  
  
"I'm not exactly known for patience," Helena said, "and every time I think about Harley I just want to scream, I want to grab the person nearest me and strangle them like I wish I could her."  
  
"Well part of being a vigilante is getting past that," Bruce said. 


	5. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 5

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them  
  
FYI: yes people this is still the sequel to A Hero's Memorial  
  
~Two days later~ "Where's Dinah?" Reese asked walking into the Clocktower.  
  
"She's at No Mans Land," Helena said, "Gibson's keeping an eye on her for me."  
  
"So I'm gonna take a guess and say this meeting is about Dinah, not stopping Harley," Reese guessed.  
  
Bruce nodded and frowned at Reese, he didn't like him, of course that could be because Reese was sleeping with his baby girl. "We're concerned about her growing anger," Bruce explained, "We're trying to figure out something to do."  
  
"The whole extra training didn't work," Helena said, "a) she monopolizes the training room so that I can't use it and b) by the time I get to all the workout bags have stuff pouring out of them. Everything we inherited from Barbara is about to disappear because of a need for more training equipment."  
  
"We're worried that Dinah is becoming a bit too obsessed with Harley's death," Bruce said, "we don't want her doing something rash."  
  
Reese nodded, "she calls at least six times a day asking if we know anything at the police station yet, the other officers are starting to get pissed off."  
  
"Something has to be done," Helena said, "I don't blame her for wanting Harley dead, I do too, there's even a part of me that wants her death by my hands but I have more restraint then Dinah does. We need to do something before Dinah does."  
  
~Later that night at Harley's headquarters~ "Three days my boys, three days before New Gotham is mine," Harley said with an evil grin looking around the darkened room, "now leave." Harley's men left and Harley heard a small chuckle from behind her.  
  
"Yours huh?" the voice said in a way that Harley couldn't tell who was saying it. "Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you Harley?" the voice asked from another part in the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Harley demanded not showing the fear that was coursing through her.  
  
"Oh that doesn't really matter does it?" the voice asked.  
  
Harley gasped looking down at her stomach that had a knife imbedded in it.  
  
"After all," the voice said, "you won't need to know my name once you're dead." 


	6. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 6

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
~The Next Day~ "Good morning Miss Helena," Alfred said pleasantly.  
  
"Morning Alfred," Helena said grabbing a pop tart.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked, "The full three hours you were actually in your bed."  
  
Helena sighed, "you saw me leave didn't you?"  
  
Alfred nodded, "I'm going to assume you weren't sneaking out to see a boy. After all Master Reese is staying here with you. Would you like to tell me where it is you went?"  
  
Helena sighed and was about to reply when Dinah burst into the room. "They found her," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Found who?" Helena asked.  
  
"Harley," Dinah said her eyes wide, "she's dead."  
  
~The Police Station~ "Causes of death," Commissioner Ayers asked.  
  
"Knife to the stomach," Reese answered, "after that she was apparently clumped in the lake, most likely to cover the murderer's tracks."  
  
"Any suspects?" Commissioner Ayers asked.  
  
"Not yet sir," Reese said.  
  
"Alright get to work, I wanna meet the person who was capable of taking down Harley Quinzel when my best men couldn't," the Commissioner said.  
  
~Back at the Clocktower~ "She's dead," Bruce said in surprise.  
  
Helena nodded, her face unreadable, "Reese called, they don't have any suspects yet. They checked the body, no finger prints, they haven't found the murder weapon yet either."  
  
"Where'd they find her?" Bruce asked.  
  
"By the docks her body was abandoned after she was killed," Dinah explained, "according to the news that is, Reese will have the full story later."  
  
Bruce looked troubled, "something doesn't feel right. No one knew where Harley was, and I hired the best PI I could find, if he couldn't find her, no one should have been able to."  
  
"Maybe it was one of her own," Dinah suggested with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe," Helena said as Bruce watched Dinah suspiciously.  
  
~Flashback-the night before~ "Hello?" Bruce said answer the Clocktower phone.  
  
"Is Helena there?" a voice asked.  
  
"She's getting ready to go out," Bruce said, "who is this?"  
  
"It's Gibson," Gibson said with a small laugh, "you must be her father. Pleasure to meet you sir, or rather talk to you, I saw you fight once, I was four at the time, you saved my mom from a criminal. I remember I saw you jump off the roof and land in front of the criminal, you took him down so fast and then helped my mom up, that image of you standing in front of my mom and I after you stopped the mugger is forever printed in my head. Of course most things are forever printed in my head, including the first time I saw your daughter."  
  
"Did you call for a reason Gibson?" Helena asked picking up another extension, stopping Gibson from succeeding in making her father angrier.  
  
"Oh right, I just wanted to let you know that Dinah and I are having a nice little chat and so I was thinking I would just drop her by the Clocktower after I close up," Gibson offered.  
  
"That would be great," Helena said, "thanks."  
  
"No problem," Gibson said then added, "I hope to meet you in person soon Mr. Wayne."  
  
"Goodbye Gibson," Helena said before hanging up the phone, hearing Bruce do the same in the other room.  
  
"Who is this Gibson?" Bruce asked Helena when she came out into the main room.  
  
"He's a friend from high school, he runs No Mans Land, the meta only bar in town," Helena explained.  
  
"He was hiding something," Bruce said, "all that rambling, it means they're hiding something."  
  
"You mean about seeing you fight?" Helena asked, "He has the tendency to ramble about that stuff."  
  
"No about Dinah, he was hiding something," Bruce said.  
  
"Whatever," Helena said, "I'm gonna go talk to Reese, don't worry about Gibson, he's trustworthy, that's why I sent Dinah to him."  
  
Once Helena was gone, Bruce changed into dark clothing and was just grabbing his jacket when.  
  
"Master Bruce I highly doubt Miss Helena would like it if you accompanied her on her visit to Reese, especially if she is unaware of it. I also doubt that Miss Helena would be happy if you went to No Mans Land to spy on Miss Dinah and Master Gibson, given the fact that she does, indeed trust Master Gibson," Alfred said wisely.  
  
"I'm worried Alfred, I have to go," Bruce said, "I won't loose anyone else."  
  
~At No Mans Land~ "Did you find her yet?" Gibson's new bartender Curly asked.  
  
Gibson sighed, "not yet, but she'll turn up soon."  
  
True to his words ten minutes later Dinah walked in as if nothing had happened, "hey Gib how about another fruity beverage before I go?"  
  
"Dinah you've been gone for three hours, 17 minutes and 37 seconds.where have you been?" Gibson asked.  
  
"I had some stuff to take care of," Dinah said coolly, "it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Dinah you can't go wandering around while Harley's on the loose out there," Gibson said.  
  
Dinah was about to reply when she saw Bruce walk into the room, "Bruce what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I just came to check on everything," Bruce said sitting next to Dinah, "how's everything going?"  
  
"It's fine," Dinah said quickly, too quickly, "um Bruce this is Gibson, Gibson this is Bruce Wayne, Helena's dad."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you in person sir," Gibson said hurriedly.  
  
"Here's your drink," Curly said coming over interrupting any questioning that might have happened, he handed Dinah her fruity drink and then studied Bruce for a moment before walking away.  
  
"What's with your bartender?" Bruce asked suspiciously.  
  
"No clue, he's a funny fellow though, he showed up a couple of weeks ago," Gibson said.  
  
"What's his name?" Bruce asked.  
  
"He calls himself Curly Ayers," Gibson said, "is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Bruce said watching the bartender closely. ~End Flashback~  
  
"Hey are you guys hungry?" Helena asked breaking her father out of his trance-like state as he recalled the night before.  
  
"Did you cook?" Bruce asked confused, he had never seen Helena cook before.  
  
Helena and Dinah, who had just gotten off the Delphi stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you insane?" Dinah asked seriously.  
  
"I can't cook," Helena said, "it would poison you, I can barely toast a pop tart."  
  
"Yeah she almost burnt down the Clocktower making microwave popcorn last year," Dinah said with a laugh.  
  
Bruce smiled and watched his daughter and Dinah enter the kitchen, things were going okay, Harley was dead, his daughter and Dinah were slowly becoming happier. But what was that nagging feeling of warning rushing around inside him? One thing kept racing through his head, 'danger is coming.' 


	7. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 7

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 7  
  
Dedication: to Jag who read this before I posted  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, if I buy them, I'll let you know  
  
FYI: yes, amazingly enough this is still a sequel to A Hero's Memorial  
  
~A Warehouse~ It was dark, very dark; you couldn't see anything except for one corner of the room. A single candle burned, far away from the windows, just in case anyone was to wander by, no one was to know that this warehouse was being used.  
  
"Did you finish her off?" a voice asked as a young man walked into the dark room.  
  
"Is the mysterious voice really necessary dad?" the young man asked, "and this stupid warehouse, why not just meet at home. No one's following me, or you, no one has any reason to suspect us of anything."  
  
"Did you finish her off or not?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Of course I did, didn't you read it in the papers?" the young man asked.  
  
"I have not left the house to get the paper son, there is no point, I knew you would come tell me. Did you leave any clues on the body?" the older voice asked.  
  
"No, I dumped the body in the water just like planned," the young man said sighing irritably.  
  
"Calm down son, I'm just trying to be thorough, no point in making any mistakes," the older voice said slowly, "are you ready for your next assignment?"  
  
"What more is there to do? We have our revenge, what else do we need?" the younger man asked.  
  
"This is not done," the older voice said, "we may have worked for Harley, and we may have gotten our revenge but we have not finished our plan."  
  
~The Police Station~ It was barely seven when Commissioner Ayers got into work; he was pleased to find many of the officers were there early as well. He wanted all of his men on this case; it was imperative that they found out who was behind the murder of Harley Quinzell.  
  
"Sir, we found a clue," Kathy, a young police officer greeted her boss early in the morning.  
  
"What did you find?" Commissioner Ayers asked.  
  
"It was a strand of hair not belonging to Harley sir, it's in the lab right now," Kathy reported before going back to her desk and finishing the paperwork.  
  
Commissioner Ayers walked quickly to the lab, "have you got an I.D. for the murderer yet?  
  
"It's coming in right now.Commissioner Ayers, meet Curly Ayers, he's our perp," Rachael the lab analyzer said.  
  
Commissioner Ayers gasped, "Rachael," he said sternly, "you will tell no one about this, keep this a secret."  
  
Rachael nodded highly intimidated by the crazed look in the Commissioner's eyes, "don't worry this is our little secret, I promise."  
  
"Good," the Commissioner said, "I'll be in my office, bring the results and the evidence directly to me, if anyone asks, there was a problem with the equipment and you couldn't I.D. the perp."  
  
Rachael nodded slowly her eyes still wide with fright. With a final look the Commissioner stormed out the bright room, no one could know about his nephew and brother, he would be ruined if anyone ever found out. 


	8. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 8

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
FYI: sequel to A Hero's Memorial  
  
~At the police station~ "Morning sir," Reese said to Commissioner Ayers.  
  
The Commissioner just nodded before disappearing down another hallway. Reese shook his head and walked down the hallway to the labs, "hey Rachael did you find out who our perp is?"  
  
Rachael shook her head, "no, there.there was a problem with the equipment, and now the evidence is gone."  
  
Reese could tell she was lying but played along with her lie, "was it a break in?"  
  
Rachael nodded nervously, "I think so.it's gone."  
  
"The Commissioner isn't going to like this turn of events," Reese said hoping she would save him the trouble of spying and just tell him what was going on.  
  
"He.he already knows," Rachael said quickly before looking away, she was a terrible liar and she knew it, "he went to call Jackson for help with the questioning."  
  
Reese nodded slowly giving her a weird look and said; "alright I'll see you later." Then he left, and went straight outside to call Helena, there was something up at the police station.  
  
~At the Clocktower~ "Reese just called," Helena said, "apparently his friend Rachael who works in the lab is lying about the evidence they found. She's claiming that someone broke in and that they took the evidence, and tampered with the equipment before hand."  
  
"How does he know she's lying?" Bruce asked.  
  
"I've met her," Dinah said, "she's a really bad liar, I mean I thought Gabby was bad at lying, but Rachael is sooooo much worse."  
  
Helena nodded, "Reese is going to work on finding out, he thinks that Commissioner Ayers knows something that everyone else doesn't."  
  
"Why does he think that?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Just a hunch," Helena said shrugging, "apparently he's been acting weird."  
  
"I think Reese may be right," Bruce said, "Dinah do you have the Delphi working yet?"  
  
Dinah gave Bruce a look, "I've had it running for hours.am I finally getting an assignment?"  
  
"Check what's on the Delphi about a criminal that called himself Corral," Bruce instructed.  
  
Dinah began typing on the computer as Bruce started pacing nervously and Helena watched over her shoulder.  
  
"Corral:  
  
Real Name: Corey Ayers  
  
Other Aliases: N/A  
  
Wanted for: murder of a U.S. Marshall, several bank robberies in Tucson and car theft  
  
Affiliated with: The Joker." Dinah recited off.  
  
"Wait, Corral works for the Joker," Helena said.  
  
"He did," Bruce said sitting next to Dinah and reading the screen, "but he was double-crossed. According to what Barbara has on him, the Joker apparently left him wounded at the scene of the crime where he killed the U.S. Marshall. Corral was only 17 then but he was tried as an adult and apparently was nearly stabbed to death in prison. One knife hit his spinal cord and he was confined to a wheelchair, similar to Barbara's."  
  
"Apparently the Joker has a thing for putting people in wheelchairs," Helena said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, he's got a son," Dinah said in surprise, "Curly Ayers.Gibson's new bartender."  
  
A gunshot was heard and suddenly everything went dark.someone was in the Clocktower. 


	9. A Hero's Dealing Chapter 9

A Hero's Dealing  
Chapter 9-The Final Chapter  
  
~The Clocktower~ "Helena?" Dinah called softly trying to see something in the vast darkness.  
  
"Dinah get down," she heard Helena's voice whisper from behind her.  
  
Dinah slowly moved to the ground feeling around for Helena's arm or something to give her comfort.  
  
"Get under the desk," Helena whispered giving her a tiny shove.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dinah asked softly as she felt Helena move away.  
  
"I'm going to help my dad, he went to look for where the intruder is," Helena whispered, "stay here, yell if you're in trouble, I'll come running."  
  
Suddenly another gunshot was heard, this time accompanied by a small groan of pain.  
  
"Shit," Helena swore, "come on Dinah I can see him, he's headed this way."  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are," Curly Ayer's voice rang out through the air.  
  
Helena pulled Dinah behind the desk; "look do you remember the ropes that we used when we broke into the Clocktower when Harley had control?"  
  
Dinah nodded, "Barbara put them on the balcony rail as a way to climb up to the balcony if it were ever to happen again."  
  
Helena nodded, "listen I want you to get out of here, climb down the ropes to the next level, then take the stairs down, I want you to find Reese and tell him what's going on.go."  
  
Dinah shook her head, "I can't leave you, and I think Bruce is hurt, it'll be you against a gun."  
  
"Nothing I haven't dealt with before, now go.I'll be fine," Helena said, "I'm going to create a distraction, go."  
  
Helena jumped up and Dinah heard another gunshot, running quickly she jumped over the rail and grabbed onto the rope. Dinah was halfway down the rope when she felt something drop on her head it was raining.just like the night Barbara had died. Hearing another gunshot Dinah doubled her efforts to get down the rope, she wouldn't let Helena die like Barbara had, she wouldn't.  
  
"Not fast enough are you?" Helena teased from behind the intruder ducking as he swung his gun at her.  
  
"You bitch," he swore, "I'll get you yet."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Helena said kicking him in his stomach, knocking him to the floor. Grabbing his gun, Helena threw it out the window where the rain quickly washed away all evidence of Helena and Curly.  
  
Curly pulled out a knife, "I don't need a gun to take down a hero," he said with a grin.  
  
Helena was momentarily stunned when she saw the knife; it looked almost exactly like the one her mother had been murdered with.  
  
Curly quickly took advantage of her surprise and was about to kill her when he was tackled to the ground. "A good hero never lets her guard down during a fight Miss Helena, you of all people should know that," Alfred said as he pried the knife out of Curly's hand.  
  
Helena nodded before hauling Curly to his feet and throwing him into a wall, knocking him out cold.  
  
~At the police station~ "Dinah are you okay?" Reese asked looking at Dinah's hands that were red from climbing down the rope.  
  
Dinah nodded, "someone's in the Clocktower, it's Curly Ayers, he's the son of Corey Ayers, Commissioner Ayers brother. He hurt Bruce, Helena was fighting when I left, she told me to come find you."  
  
"Lets go," Reese said grabbing his gun and police badge.  
  
"I don't think so," Commissioner Ayers said, "you and your little friend are just too smart for your own good Detective. You're one of my best officers Reese, it's a shame I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Sir you don't have to do this," Reese said.  
  
"You're not responsible for what your brother does," Dinah added.  
  
"You see that's where you're wrong," the Commissioner said, "you see my brother Corey is dead."  
  
"He's dead!" Dinah said in surprise.  
  
"Commissioner Ayers nodded, "yes I finally got the guts to kill me dear twin brother. It's a shame his son wasn't home, I would've killed the boy too but I will just have to get him later."  
  
"Why?" Dinah asked, hoping to stall for time.  
  
"I did a lot of work to keep my brother's indiscretions under wraps, if the press found out, I would be ruined," Commissioner Ayers rambled on, not seeing Reese activate his ring to let Helena know they were in trouble.  
  
"Help is on the way," Reese whispered to Dinah softly, while Dinah watched the Commissioner pace around while he ranted about his brother.  
  
"He was always the stupid one, even when we were kids, I always knew he was a little mad, though mother refused to believe it. Stupid hag, I think she was short of a few brain cells too, if must have run in her family. Dad and I were the only sane ones, Corey killed him, that's when we stopped speaking, and I never even knew he had a son, till they found me in San Diego. Corey wanted to reconcile, but we didn't, I wasn't interested, and neither was he after mother died, he blamed me I suppose.I did leave her with that criminal.how was I supposed to know he had issues with my brother, I'm not his keeper." the Commissioner rattled on, not even talking to Dinah and Reese anymore.  
  
"Think we can escape?" Dinah asked Reese.  
  
"I'm not willing to try, the longer we wait, the better our chance of escape is," Reese whispered back.  
  
"DAMMIT COREY," Commissioner Ayers screamed hitting the wall, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Wait.didn't he already kill his brother?" Reese asked.  
  
Dinah's eyes widened as she watched the Commissioner yell at the empty space in front of him, "I think he's hallucinating."  
  
Helena appeared from behind the Commissioner and knocked him out with one hit, she raised an eyebrow "you needed help with him!"  
  
"He was trying to kill us when Reese activated his ring," Dinah said defensively.  
  
"Don't feel bad," Helena said, "Alfred had to save me from Curly."  
  
"How's Bruce?" Dinah asked.  
  
"He'll be fine, Alfred's cleaning him up in the infirmary," Helena said.  
  
"Reese are you alright?" Detective Tucker asked bursting into the room.  
  
"We're fine," Reese said, "I'm not so sure about the Commissioner though, he was rattling on about killing his brother Corey Ayers, and how his nephew Curly was next. Then he started yelling at an hallucination of his brother."  
  
"And he said his brother was the insane one," Dinah said with a small laugh.  
  
Detective Tucker nodded while handcuffing the Commissioner, "rumor has it the Commissioner's recent behavior aroused some suspicion in other people around the station, this comes as no surprise."  
  
"Where's Helena?" Reese asked Dinah after the Commissioner was taken away.  
  
"She gone," Dinah said with a smile, "I guess some things never change."  
  
~Back at the Clocktower~ "You okay kid?" Helena asked.  
  
Dinah nodded slowly, "it just brought back a lot of memories, of Barbara's death. When I was climbing down the rope and I heard Curly fire the gun I was so afraid I was going to lose you too."  
  
"You'll never lose me kid, I will always be with you, just like Barbara, and I'm going to take care of you now, just like Barbara took care of us both. It's time to face it Dinah, Barbara's gone, and her murderer is too, and it's going to be hard, on us both, but it's time for us to move on. It's time for us to become a family, because that's what we are, together we are a family, the two of us can make it, but you have to trust me and work with me Dinah. There will be obstacles, big ones, but we're going to survive, together, I promise."  
  
The End of the series 


End file.
